


Belay

by danwriteskink



Category: Leverage
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker doesn't like confinement, or being touched, but through negotiation, she and Tara find ways to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belay

"It feels really good." Parker shifts from side to side. "I think I want to come now."

"Well, that would be cheating, wouldn't it?" Tara tilts her head as she watches Parker wriggle. Tara has tied the cords with specific care, sliding them between Parker's thighs and pulling them just so. Parker only uses the best line, whip thin and and strong, firmly woven. The surface is abrasive without leaving splinters or loose fibres and Tara made sure that both cords were pressed against Parker's clit before she drew up the tension against the improvised belt around Parker's waist.

Parker doesn't like confinement, and she doesn't like to be tied up. She's not much for physical contact, either, but with careful negotiation, she will let Tara close enough to position the ropes. And that's enough - Tara has found that self-inflicted suffering can be just as much fun. Now that the ropes are secure, she doesn't need to touch Parker at all. She can sit and sip her tea and wait for the game to play out as Parker dances and shifts like a fidgety child. Parker doesn't like to lose, but she can't stop moving her hips, teasing her own clit with the ropes that are sawing between her legs.

"Oh!" Parker is very close, Tara can tell by the dampness on her upper lip and the way she has stilled. Only the muscles in her thighs move now, jumping involuntarily. She whimpers every time. The rope is growing dark now, wicking moisture away from her cunt.

"Remember, Parker. Not till the beeper goes." Tara gestures to the timer on the table. Parker can't see the display, but if she's counting in her head, she will know that it has four minutes more to count down. "Keep it under control. Do some deep breathing. If you come, I win the bet."

Parker whines and screws up her face as she concentrates on forcing the feeling away. "I could get out of these ropes in a second." It was part of their arrangement, part of what convinced Parker that she was safe and able to play this game, that she could escape at any time.

Tara crooks an eyebrow as she lifts her cup to her lips. "Of course you could. But you haven't. You're staying right there."

Parker's breath is coming in short little gasps now, and one hand has crept up and into her bra to tease a nipple. "Oh, why hasn't it gone off? it should have gone off by now."

She's talking about the timer. Tara promised that Parker could come after thirty minutes in the rope harness. Tara picks up the timer and looks at it with a puzzled expression. "No, it still has two minutes to go."

Parker moans and reaches out with one hand. "You're lying! Give it to me!" She's shouting now, but she still hasn't come. She has arched her back a little to try to relieve the pressure on her clit, but it doesn't work. Tara knows how to tie some unforgiving knots. There's no position that will give the girl any relief.

But she still hasn't come. Tara is very proud. She holds out the timer, her hand covering the display. "Come and get it, if you're so sure."

Parker takes one hesitant step forward, and the ropes scissor hard against her clit. She's panting now, open mouthed as she hobbles closer and closer to the table, making tiny whimpers as the ropes work incessantly between her legs. Her fingers brush Tara's knuckles, uncharacteristically clumsy for Parker. She's so close now that the slightest touch will carry her over. One more step and she's close enough for Tara to give the belt a swift tug, pulling the ropes even tighter. Parker collapses into her lap, wordless and thrashing with her orgasm.

Tara wraps her arms around Parker as she comes and comes. "That's it. That's my bad, bad girl."

When it's all over, Parker begins to shift awkwardly, unhappy with the pressure against her sensitised clit. Tara helps her to stand, and bats her hands away from the knots that hold the ropes in place.

"No, you lost the bet. We're not taking them off just yet."

Parker pouts and wriggles. "But I'm done now."

Tara laughs, and settles back comfortably in her seat and slides a hand into her panties. "If you had won the bet, sure, we could take them off. But you lost. Now they stay on until we're both done." She watches Parker: beautiful, flushed and over-stimulated, unable to stand still. Her fingers move faster. This won't take long at all.


End file.
